Xorn
| origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = Earth | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Outsider | subtype3e = Earth | alignment3e = Usually Neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = All-around Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Minerals | lifespan = | location = Elemental Plane of Earth | language = Common Terran | subraces = Xaren | climate = | terrain = Underground | genrefs = | form1 = Minor | appearance1 = | form2 = Average | appearance2 = | form3 = Elder | appearance3 = | appearrefs = | first = ''Monster Manual'', 1 ed. | based = | histrefs = }} rule of dungeon survival }} Xorns ( |audio=Xorn.ogg}}, alternative plural "xorn") were strange elemental creatures from the Plane of Earth. Reputation Grumbar, the lord of elemental earth, naturally favored xorns. They were sacred to the gnome deities Callarduran Smoothhands and Flandal Steelskin and the Mulhorandi god Geb as well. These powers would sometimes send xorns to aid their followers. The dao would often hunt xorn for sport or keep them as slaves. Xorn maintained good relations with the yak folk found on the planes. Description Xorns were very odd-looking creatures. They had radially symmetrical bodies with their large mouth at the top and surrounded by three long arms interspersed with their three eyes. Their wide, pebbly, and rocky bodies rested upon three stumpy legs. They had talons at the end of their arms. Smaller xorns were about three feet tall, but the oldest specimens could reach eight feet in height and width and weigh as much as 9,000 pounds (4080 kilograms). Xorns were immune to the effects of fire and cold and resistant to electricity. The stony flesh of xorns was a required component in the creation of ''daggers of defiance''. Variations A xaren ( ) was a variation of xorn with more metallic-like skin. They were slightly smaller than regular xorns, and their diet consisted of a greater proportion of metal, especially enchanted metals, from which they drew strength. Behavior .]] Like many creatures from the Plane of Earth, xorns could travel through ground and stone as if it were water, leaving behind no tunnel at all. They always passed through the ground mouth-first. Xorns could sense the vibrations of other creatures in the earth and they could smell their food from twenty feet away (six meters). A xaren could smell magical metal from twice that distance. Xorns were scavengers, and they consumed rocks, minerals, and gems. In fact, they could not digest meat at all, so they did not eat creatures on the Material Plane. They only attacked to defend themselves, although they could be more aggressive if hungry and hunting for their inorganic food. If in groups, they would often send one of their number to negotiate for food. It was extremely likely that they would attack if their requests for food were not granted. They could speak Common and Terran. Combat If they did resort to fighting, they often hid below the surface and erupted on their enemies, attacking with bite and talons. On the surface, they could swing their arms at all enemies around them. If they were focused on a single foe, they would rear up on two of their three feet so that they could attack with their bite in addition to their arms. If injured, a xorn would usually resort to guerrilla tactics, constantly merging into the ground for safety and then erupting again to resume attack. Society On the Plane of Earth, where their food was plentiful, the xorns were peaceful creatures, living in nomadic clans. Xorns and xarens rarely cooperate. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: * ''Out of the Abyss * Princes of the Apocalypse * Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage ;Games: * Eye of the Beholder External Links * References Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Plane of Earth